Moonage Daydream
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Resumen: El profesor Balthazar realmente odia a su colega Benny. Pero las circunstancias insisten en juntarlos. (Balthazar/Benny Lafitte)


Título: Moonage Daydream

Personajes: Balthazar, Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester, Castiel

Fandom: Supernatural

Resumen: El profesor Balthazar realmente odia a su colega Benny. Pero las circunstancias insisten en juntarlos.

Sexto del "Awesome Mix", no planeado, y de rebote. Voy lenta, pero aquí sigo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Desde el principio, Balthazar tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que ningún gesto revelara la profunda aversión que le causaba Benny Lafitte. Su mera existencia y cercanía le desordenaba los chakras.

Para peor, comenzó a sufrir delirio de persecución. Benny simplemente estaba en TODAS partes. A veces, Balthazar tenía ganas de voltearse a preguntar cuál era su problema, pero sabía que tenía buenas razones para estar cerca constantemente. Ambos eran profesores de Francés en la misma Preparatoria, y compartían edificio. Se encontraban porque Balthazar salía de una clase cuando Benny entraba a otra o viceversa y coincidían en el pasillo o las escaleras. También tenían que ir a juntas o a eventos en el Auditorio, y rendían cuentas a las mismas autoridades escolares.

Por si fuera poco, Benny Lafitte era el mejor amigo de un tal Dean Winchester, profesor de Matemáticas e interés amoroso, patéticamente no correspondido de Castiel Novak, quien a su vez era profesor de Historia, y mejor amigo de Balthazar.

Entonces así estaban las cosas. Castiel tenía que estar cerca de Dean, auto torturándose, y Balthazar debía estar cerca, para proporcionar apoyo moral. El joven profesor de matemáticas, ignorando sentimientos ajenos, lo consideraba un buen amigo, con quien convivía dentro y fuera de la escuela, arrastrando a Benny con él, amargando la vida de Balthazar.

Parecía ser el único a quien no le agradaba. Benny era un profesor muy popular. Para Balthazar, tenía aspecto de pirata, enorme, fornido y tosco. Pero después del shock inicial, le era sencillo llevarse bien con todos sus alumnos y compañeros.

Hasta Castiel, quien al principio sufrió el cruel tormento de los celos, terminó por aceptarlo.

Ni siquiera el mismo Balthazar se lo intentaba explicar. No lo soportaba. Punto. Aunque tal vez tuvieran muchas cosas en común. Aunque otras personas pensaran que como los dos enseñaban Francés y tenían la misma edad, ya era garantía para que hicieran amistad. Odiaba encontrárselo todos los días. Ya no quería terminar comiendo con él. Le irritaba que se le acercara tanto que casi sentía su respiración en la cara y sonriera.

Como en ese momento.

¿Por qué rayos estaba tan cerca? Balthazar quiso empujarlo y preguntarle a gritos que se creía invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero se esforzó en mantener la calma. Sus ojos sostuvieron un duelo de azul contra azul.

Hubo un carraspeo.

\- ¿Señor Gripari?

Balthazar dejó de intentar asesinar a Benny con el pensamiento, y volteó hacia la persona que había pronunciado su apellido. Era una joven, vestida de traje sastre, que le tendía un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ya tiene que firmar.

\- ¿Firmar? – Balthazar alzó una ceja, extrañado.

\- Sí, Terrón de Azúcar – dijo Benny -. Es el punto de todo esto.

Había una mesa frente a Balthazar, y sobre esta, un documento. Le echó una ojeada. Era un acta de matrimonio. En dónde se señalaba el nombre de los contrayentes, estaba escrito Benjamin Lafitte y Balthazar Gripari. Seguía desconcertado, pero aparentemente su mano no, porque tomó el bolígrafo y estampó su firma con decisión.

Mientras Benny hacía lo propio, Balthazar miró a su alrededor. El jardín se le hizo conocido. Era la casa de los padres de Dean, muy decorada y llena de personas.

Reconoció a varios amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Vio a Castiel y a Dean acercándose a firmar como testigos, y pensó preguntarles si sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Pues ya está – dijo la señorita del bolígrafo. Balthazar dedujo que era Jueza -. ¡Felicidades!

Los asistentes rompieron en aplausos, como si fuera un gran acontecimiento. Balthazar seguía sintiendo que se le escapaba algo, cuando Benny lo atrajo de la cintura, estudió detenidamente su cara, y lo besó en los labios.

Aunque no se opuso, Balthazar seguía pensando "¿Qué rayos?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- ¿Cómo… cómo llegamos a esto? – preguntó Balthazar.

\- Era el paso lógico – respondió Benny, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Balthazar seguía tan desubicado que ni siquiera se le ocurrió oponerse cuando Benny lo sacó a bailar.

\- Bueno… pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que casarnos era la manera de que fuera más cómodo.

Benny le sonrió. Tal vez pensaba que su flamante esposo estaba nervioso. Se hubiera sorprendido mucho de enterarse que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿A que hora di mi consentimiento?

\- Ocurrió muy rápido. Ni yo lo creía.

\- ¡Jah! Hasta hace unos minutos, estaba seguro de odiarte.

\- ¿En serio? – sin alterarse, Benny hundió su nariz en el cuello de Balthazar, y se restregó amorosamente.

\- Espera, espera… - Balthazar miró a su alrededor, mortificado -. Aquí no…

\- ¿En otro lado entonces, Terrón de Azúcar? – Benny le pasó la mano por el trasero -. ¿Qué opinas de mí ahora?

Balthazar sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas… y otras partes importantes.

\- Mmhm… - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- ¡Maldición con los recién casados! ¡Consíganse un cuarto!

Balthazar se separó bruscamente de Benny. Este rió de buena gana.

\- Dean, tú no estás en posición de decir nada – el profesor de Francés señaló a Castiel con un movimiento de cabeza, y su amigo le gruñó.

\- Aunque tiene un punto – Benny volvió a abrazar a Balthazar por detrás, y le lamió suavemente el cuello -. Veamos cómo hacer una salida discreta. Ya quiero estar en nuestra Luna de Miel.

\- ¿Ah, si? – jadeó Balthazar, luego, frunció el ceño -. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Terrón de Azúcar, eres adorable.

Balthazar se esforzó en mantener su tren de pensamiento con los dientes. Pero era realmente difícil. Mientras las rodillas se le volvían gelatina, y Benny lo guiaba suavemente a la salida más cercana, se dijo que ya había encontrado la causa de su confusión. La abrumadora presencia de su ahora esposo, simplemente no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Le gustaría acordarse de quien propuso el matrimonio. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que fue ocurrencia de Benny.

¿Estuvo bonito? ¿Él aceptó a la primera?

Ahora esperaba no perderse los detalles de la noche de bodas.

FIN


End file.
